


News of His Travels

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Africa, Asia, College, F/M, Home, Postcards, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: He is practically itinerant. Rarely in the same place for long.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Kudos: 45





	News of His Travels

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Cartes Postales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202766) by [NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian)



He is practically itinerant. Rarely in the same place for long.

Just after they graduated from high school, Derek, in all his Derek fashion, blew off any offers to go to college, instead electing to travel the world, to see all there was to see. George had been absolutely livid, her mother briefly concerned with his health, but Casey suspected Abby was proud and supportive, occasionally showing it with money.

So, with little notice, off he went away to the sunset.

Meanwhile, she herself went to college in Toronto, to study English. She graduated, with honours, of course, and was looking into post-graduate studies in literature and journalism.

While on his travels, he sometimes acknowledges his family and friends on his explorations, his findings, and if any, his sightings, but none more than Casey herself.

He never calls, however. It is not like Derek had any time making them on his busy schedule, nor easy access to telephone lines that often, and so he opts to postcards. They're from diverse cities around the world, most are from Africa and Asia.

She runs a small hand over the enclosed writings within the free space of the postcard, each word nearly engraved into her mind. The intricacy of his calligraphy is a bit disordered, but she's able to navigate what he writes.

Her pink lips part, indulging herself with the many postcards she has once again scattered along the surface of her desk. The first few start out with "Casey," and the remaining begin with "Dear Casey."

The brunette sees it as character development.

The frequency of Derek's letters grows less and less – as before, she obtains them once a week. Now, she's lucky if she ever gets one within a three-week span.

"He's a busy guy…" She reminds herself in a quiet undertone, lifting the cards one-by-one into her hands. They are placed back neatly, stacked by date, back into a small box, which is then pushed under her bed. She sighs – for what feels like the one hundredth time – and stands up.

She is concerned, of course. It’s a dangerous place out there, and Derek, despite all the growing up forced on him with international travel, is still rather reckless. Besides, she came to appreciate the reminders, and she misses it. She misses him.

So, those words repeat every day, to try and soothe her concerns. It's like a daily routine, like a mantra.

He is simply busy. He promised he would be back. He has not forgotten you.

The delay in communication reaches its peak of those almost five-year span, and not once has she lost hope.

Another postcard reaches her that same day, and unlike the others, what's scribbled on excites her, despite how short it is. "Dear Casey," she reads aloud for the seventh time from the card, relishing the contents:

_I will be waiting for you when I land in Toronto this Saturday, early morning. Gate 23. Please come pick me up. I do have much to show you. I missed you. Lots. Can't wait to see you._

_Derek._

Swallowing, Casey glances at her calendar on her desk to check the date. Friday.


End file.
